Tiff's Birthday Surprise!
by Starscreamfan10100
Summary: It's Tiff's birthday and the castle is quiet for once. But Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight drag her out to a beautiful place. But what Meta Knight going to tell her? Plz no flames. Xx
1. Happy Birthday, Tiff

**Tiff's Birthday Surprise! - Chapter 1**

In Cappy Town, one person couldn't get to sleep. It was Tiff. She couldn't get to sleep because she was so excited. Tomorrow was her birthday. She tried and tried but couldn't. So to get herself tired, she thought that she should have a walk around the castle.

"That should work," she said to herself. So she got out of bed and put a dressing gown on.

She had been walking for about half an hour already, but still wasn't tired! But she kept on walking. She was walking quite slow. Then when she went past Meta Knight's door, she saw that his light was on (she saw it through the space at the bottom of his door).

"_Why is he up?_"she thought. But never disturbed him. But what she never realised was that he wasn't there. He was somewhere else inside, or should I say, on, the castle. He was watching her from the roof on the other side.

"Why is she not sleeping?" Meta Knight asked himself. Then he jumped down off the roof and started walking around.

Tiff thought that she was being followed. But by who?

"Tiff. What are you doing out here at this time of night?" Meta Knight asked her.

"What? Oh, it's you, Meta Knight. I... couldn't get to sleep," she said.

"Did you try thinking about happy things?"

"No."

"Well, you should," he said and started to walk away.

"Wait! Meta Knight, could you maybe come with me to my room?" Tiff asked.

"Why?"

" 'Cause. I don't wanna go alone."

"Fine," he said and walked with her.

When they got there, she was starting to get tired. The walk helped a bit. But before she went into her house, Meta Knight stopped her.

"Tiff, happy birthday," he said and walked away. Tiff smiled and went inside and slept. Finally she got to sleep, dreaming about her birthday. She was with her mother, father, Tuff, Kirby, and one other. Meta Knight. But they were looking out to the sunset, holding eachothers hands.


	2. The Beautiful Lake

**Tiff's Birthday Surprise! - Chapter 2**

The next morning was peaceful. No one was shouting around the castle today. It was a bit strange. Usually Dedede was complaning to Escargoon about monsters, or there would be the sound of swords clattering against eachother outside whilst Sword and Blade were training. But there was nothing.

"It's quiet, isn't it?" a voice said at Tiff's window. She turned round and saw Meta Knight.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because, I asked everyone to be nicer today since it was your birthday," Meta Knight said. Tiff was getting a bit suspicious. Yeah Meta Knight was nice, but never this nice. Something strange was going on.

"Ok, what's going on?" Tiff said standing up and walking to her window.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's too quiet and your being nicer than usual to me!" Tiff said. There was a pause.

"But Tiff, can't I be nice?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah, but..."

"Well then. Lets go!" he said and jumped out the window onto the ground. Tiff got dressed and went down. Meta Knight was waiting for her with Sword and Blade.

"Come on, lets go!" Blade said.

"Where?" Tiff asked.

"You'll see," Meta Knight said and walked at the front of everyone. Tiff followed. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't mind. It wasn't everyday that she could hang out with the three knights.

It was about an hour until Meta Knight stopped. They had went through the woods and seen Whispy. He had said happy birthday to Tiff, which was nice. But where they were stopped, it was a beautiful, lush place and there was a waterfall. It was the most beautiful place that Tiff had ever seen.

"Here we are," Meta Knight said.

"Why did you bring me here?" Tiff asked.

"Because it's your birthday!" Sword said.

"You guys didn't need to," she said.

"But we wanted to do something nice for your birthday," Blade said.

"Thanks," Tiff said and gave Sword and Blade a kiss on the cheek (on their masks). They both blushed behind their masks. She was about to give Meta Knight one, but saw that he was over at the lake, looking down in the water. So she went over.

"He he. Do you think Sir Meta Knight's going to tell her?" Blade asked Sword.

"Maybe," Sword replied.

"What's wrong, Meta Knight?" Tiff asked him.

"Nothing's wrong," he said. "It's just... I havn't been honest with you lately."

"What? How?" she asked.

"It's nothing, Sword and Blade could tell you," he said and walked away back to the castle.

"What does that mean?" Tiff asked Sword and Blade.

"He wants us to tell her?" Blade said.

"What's wrong? Can't you tell me?" she asked.

"Well... Meta Knight... kinda... how do I put it?... likes you," Sword told her.

Tiff stood there for a moment believing them, but when she came to her senses, he couldn't. "Seriously, guys."

"We are being serious! Meta Knight loves you!" Sword said.

"Yeah! He does love people. He isn't a cold hearted person!"

"Yeah, he just can't show it. He thinks it's weak!" Sword said.

"Really? He... loves me?" Tiff asked.

"Yes!" Sword and Blade said in unison.

"I need to go see him!" she said and started to run back to the castle. She got to the start of the forest, but she heard a voice.

"You don't need to," the voice said. She knew that spanish accent anywhere. She turned and saw Meta Knight with Sword and Blade.

"Meta Knight, is it true?" she asked.

"... Yes." Meta Knight said, trying not to make eye contact.


	3. Love You

**Tiff's Birthday Surprise! - Chapter 3**

_Just before I start the next chp, I want to thank the people who gave me the reveiws. I am happy that you enjoy this. It's just a story I do in my spare time. So, enough talking, let's get on with the story. Xx_

* * *

><p>Meta Knight stood there, looking at the ground. Sword and Blade were surprised that he had confessed to Tiff.<p>

"Meta Knight? How long have you liked me?" Tiff asked him.

"... A while."

"Since when?" she asked again, getting closer to him.

"Well... since about when Kirby crashed here. But I just couldn't tell you then," he said, looking up at her. Then he heard Sword and Blade snicker in the backgroung.

"What's so funny?" Tiff asked them.

"Umm... nothing," Sword said looking at Blade.

"Sword, Blade. Could you go back to the castle, I will be there soon," Meta Knight told them.

"Sure," they said and walked through the forest, back to the castle.

"They can get annoying sometimes. But they can be funny too," Tiff said.

"Tiff? Close your eyes. I want to give you soomething."

"Ok..."

When Tiff closed her eyes, Meta Knight loosened the straps off his mask and placed it on the ground. Then he pressed his lips against Tiff's. She was shocked at first, but went with the flow.

_"Wow. Meta Knight's a good kisser," _she thought.

They stayed kissing for about two minutes, until Tiff broke the kiss for air.

"I... did you...?" Tiff tried to say.

"Happy Birthday, Tiff," Meta Knight said, smiling. "Come on, we've got to get back to the castle," Meta Knight said as he picked up his mask.

"Ok."

"Hold on to me," he said as his cloak transformed into bat-like wings. Then with one flap, they were up in the sky, soaring over Whispy Woods.

"I never knew you had wings, Meta Knight!" Tiff said, looking down below her.

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me," Meta Knight laughed.

When they got to the castle, it was far too quiet. No gaurds were out, Dedede wasn't shouting, Kirby wasn't stirring up trouble. Where was everyone?

"Follow me," Meta Knight said and walked to the fountain. Then she sat down.

"I'll be back in a minute, stay here," he said and walked up the castle.

Tiff stayed where she was. But still wondered where everyone was. But then they jumped out from behind pillars and seats.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TIFF!" they all shouted. Even Dedede said it.

"Thanks everyone!" Tiff said back. Then Kirby ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Thanks, Kirby."

Then she saw Meta Knight come out with Sword and Blade.

"Happy birthday!" Sword and Blade said and gave her a hug.

"I knew you guys were up to something!"

"Well, it was actually Meta Knight's idea," Blade said and Meta Knight came over.

"Thank you," she said and hugged Meta Knight. And he returned it.

"Like I said, happy birthday," Meta Knight whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><em>Short chp. I know. Also a bit rushed. Just wanted to get it finished before school went back. But I am still happy with the result. :D. So plz, R&amp;R. Xx (^-^) <em>


End file.
